La vie est nulle
by elentirgirl
Summary: Maria Lanosa est une jeune amériacaine dont la vie a été recemment bouleversée. Fiction traduite de l'anglais par...(roulements de tambours)..MOI! lol Super bon, je suis tombée en amour avec, à vous de la découvrir à votre tour!
1. Tour dramatique d'évènement

Disclaimer : Je désire spécifier que je n'ai pas écrit cette histoire. L'auteure réelle de cette histoire est Honolulu. J'ai décidé de traduire cette histoire de l'anglais parce que je suis littéralement tombée en amour avec ! La satanique et Sauronniale Josianne qui vous conseille de lire ce qui suit. =D  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Note de l'auteure (Honlulu) : C'est ma première fic sur le seigneur des anneaux alors soyez gentils s'il-vous plaît. Veuillez s'il-vous plaît lire et commenter. Les commentaires me motivent toujours à updater plus rapidement. Alors, commentez.  
  
La vie est nulle Par Dreamweaver  
  
Bonjour. Mon nom est Maria Lanosa. Je suis danseuse de ballet. enfin. j'étais. Il y a deux ans de cela, mes parents et moi avons eu un accident. Un accident de voiture pour être plus spécifique. Il faisait noir et nous retournions à la maison, je venais de terminer mon récital. Mon père conduisait. La lumière était devenue verte et nous étions en train de traverser l'intersection quand un chauffard a décidé de brûler un feu rouge. Son auto nous a heurtés de plein fouet.  
  
Les médecins m'ont dit que mon père avait été tué sur le coup. Ma mère. Disons simplement qu'elle ne se réveillera pas bientôt. Les médecins ne croyaient pas que j'allais passer au travers, mais je leur ai prouvé le contraire. Ça n'était pas facile mais je n'allais pas démontrer de faiblesse.  
  
À cause de l'accident, ça a pris beaucoup de temps à mes jambes pour guérir. J'allais à une école de performance. Mots clés : allais, étais. À mon école, tes pieds veulent tout dire. J'allais à cette école grâce à une bourse d'étude mais quand ils ont découverts que ça allait prendre pas mal de temps à mes jambes pour guérir, ils m'ont laissé tomber. J'aimais aller à cette école, o combien je souhaiterais pouvoir y retourner mais sans la bourse il m'est impossible de m'offrir les frais de scolarité.  
  
Je vais maintenant à une école secondaire publique. Je suis des cours de chant puisque ma voix n'est pas si mal. J'ai décidé de prendre J.N.O.T.C. (Junior Naval Officers Training Corps) pour pouvoir me faire des muscles grâce à l'entraînement physique. Je fais également du kickboxing après l'école. Je danse encore mais en privé. Mes jambes doivent se réhabituer au poids et à la tension que je mets dessus. Étant donné que je n'ai pas de famille, j'ai consulté un avocat et je me suis fait émanciper. J'habite dans un appartement merdique parce qu'avec le peu d'argent que je gagne je dois payer des factures médicales. Ma vie maintenant. elle est nulle.  
  
Première partie :  
  
Maria marchait vers l'entrepôt où elle irait se pratiquer à danser par elle-même. À l'intérieur il y avait un plancher de bois et les murs étaient couverts par des miroirs. Maria plaça ses cheveux en un chignon. Elle enleva son sac à dos et prit ses escarpins ainsi que ses vêtements de danse. Maria enfila se camisole en Prima Cotton, son justaucorps avec du velours Burgundy et des collants blancs. Elle chaussa ses souliers et les attacha autour de ses chevilles. Elle s'étira, avant d'exécuter une position.  
  
Maria étendit sa jambe droite derrière elle, levant en même temps sa main gauche dans les airs. Une fois dans cette position elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, son visage transpirant, elle pouvait déjà sentir la tension sur ses orteils et ses jambes. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, elle redescendit sa jambe et répartit à nouveau son poids sur les deux. Maria étira ses jambes une fois de plus.  
  
Maria prit le radio qu'elle avait apporté avec elle et y mit un disque compact. Elle allait danser sur une chanson intitulée Exaltation par James Sweringen. Plaçant son corps dans une position elle attendit que la musique débute, lui signalant de commencer. Comme la musique débutait, elle souleva son pied droit lentement dans les airs et alla « en pointe ».  
  
En même temps qu'elle dansait Maria regarderait dans les miroirs pour s'examiner. Quand la musique s'accélèrerait Maria exécuterait des mouvements plus difficiles. Ainsi elle fit un tour jeté (bond en tournant), ne faisant pas attention à ses pieds, Maria atterrit mal et s'effondra sur le sol. 'Maudit !' pensa-t-elle. Elle se releva en frottant son derrière.  
  
Maria arrêta la musique et fit face au miroir. Elle plaça son corps en quatre positions et effectua un tendue. D'à partir de cela elle fit quelques bonds. Elle exécuta en premier un tour jeté, puis un grand jeté et un saut de chat. Elle répéta ce procédé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de faire chaque mouvement sans trébucher ou tomber. Maria se reposa un peu, prenant une serviette elle essuya sa sueur et but de l'eau. Après cinq minutes, Maria se plaça dans la position appropriée pour faire des fouettés. S'assurant que ses pieds étaient bien placés elle se mit en pointe et commença à faire en faire. Elle était capable d'en faire 5 en suite et s'apprêtait à en faire un sixième quand elle fit l'erreur de quitter trop tôt son support ce qui la fit chuter au sol.  
  
'Fuck !' Maria ferma les yeux, frustrée. Elle prit de profondes inspirations, essayant de se calmer. Maria ouvrit les yeux et regarda son reflet. Des images commencèrent à défiler dans sa tête. Une image d'elle lorsqu'elle avait commencé ses cours de ballet, quand elle avait appris à faire des bonds, son premier récital, les encouragements de ses parents et le récital avant l'accident. Au lieu de voir son reflet dans la glace Maria se vit à l'hôpital reposant sur une civière avec des coupures, des meurtrissures et du sang séché recouvrant sa peau. Des tubes dans ses bras et sa bouche alors qu'elle reposait, inconsciente. Des médecins entourant son corps et tentant de la faire revivre.  
  
Maria s'approcha du miroir, ses yeux se mouillant de larmes et s'agrandissant comme elle regardait l'image. Elle mis sa paume à plat contre le verre. Marra frappa le verre.  
  
« Réveilles-toi. » Soupira-t-elle. Elle frappa de nouveau. « Réveilles-toi, réveilles-toi !!! » cria-t-elle à son reflet, ses deux mains frappant contre le miroir. « Réveilles-toi nom de Dieu !!! » Maria continua de frapper et de crier jusqu'à ce que la glace se fendille. Sa main droite frappa la partie abîmée du miroir, la surface tranchante coupant sa peau. Maria cria et la sera dans son autre main, contre elle. Regardant sa main, elle vit qu'elle avait commencé à saigner. Elle leva les yeux de sa blessure et vit que l'image d'elle à l'hôpital avait été remplacée par sa réflexion.  
  
Maria retourna vers sons sac où elle transportait des pansements. Elle soigna sa main et se changea de nouveau, avec ses vêtements normaux. Elle prit son sac et son radio et quitta l'entrepôt, partant en direction de l'hôpital. Chaque jour elle allait à l'hôpital voir comment allait sa mère.  
  
Maria entra dans la chambre d'hôpital et vit une infirmière qui regardait le dossier (bilan médical) de sa mère. « Bonjour Maria » dit l'infirmière. « Hey. Des changements ? » La salua-t-elle.  
  
« Non, désolée. Vas-tu rester longtemps aujourd'hui ? »  
  
« Non, je dois aller travailler. Je suis seulement passée pour voir comment elle allait. »  
  
L'infirmière lui sourit et quitta la chambre. Maria laissa tomber son sac sur une chaise et s'approcha du lit. Maria prit les mains de sa mère dans les siennes et commença à lui raconter sa journée.  
  
« Bonjour maman. Aujourd'hui, tout s'est bien déroulé. L'école me fait chier comme toujours. Je ne me suis pas battue aujourd'hui même si j'ai vraiment eu envie de frapper Felicia. J'ai pratiqué de nouveau dans l'entrepôt. Je m'améliore un peu à chaque fois. » Soupira-t-elle.  
  
Une larme coula sur la joue de Maria. « Réveilles-toi bientôt. » Elle embrassa sa mère et remit sa main le long de son corps. Maria agrippa son sac et regarda sa mère une dernière fois avant de s'en aller travailler.  
  
Maria entra dans un restaurant appelé Greasy Spoons (cuillères grasses). Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes où elle enfila son uniforme. 5 heures plus tard, elle s'assit sur une banquette avec les pieds sur la table, comptant son pourboire. Après avoir terminé, Maria retourna aux toilettes où elle se changea de nouveau. Elle était prête à quitter quand son patron l'appela. « Maria ! » cria-t-il.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Tu as reçu un coup de téléphone. »  
  
« De qui ? »  
  
« Comme si je le savais. Viens le prendre. »  
  
Le visage de Maria prit une expression confuse et elle alla répondre au téléphone. « Allo ? »  
  
« Bonjour, est-ce que je parle à Maria Lanosa ? » Questionna la voix au téléphone.  
  
« Oui c'est elle. Qui le demande ? »  
  
« Je m'appelle Marcus Reeves. Je travaille à l'hôpital St.Mary. » Maria serra le téléphone, effrayée de ce qu'il allait lui dire. « Mon appel concerne votre mère. » Elle serra le combiné davantage. « Je suis désolé de vous dire cela mais votre mère est - - - - -. » Le monde commença à ralentir comme il prononçait les derniers mots.  
  
Elle laissa tomber le combiné et, avec son sac d'école sur le dos, quitta le restaurant en courant. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage tandis qu'elle courait vers l'hôpital. Au lieu de prendre l'ascenseur, Maria couru les 6 paliers d'escaliers et ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir atteint la porte de chambre de sa mère. Comme elle se tenait dans le cadre de porte, sa poitrine se soulevant pour de l'air, l'infirmière enlevait les aiguilles et le moniteur cardiaque.  
  
« Allez-vous en. » L'infirmière se retourna pour lui faire face. « Allez-vous en. » L'infirmière obéit et quitta la pièce. Maria ferma la porte et marcha jusqu'au lit. Ses mains tremblantes, elle toucha le visage de sa mère. Elle la toucha et retira immédiatement ses mains.  
  
'Tu es si froide.' Pensa-t-elle. Maria tira une chaise jusqu'au lit et prit les mains de sa mère. Elle ne savait depuis combien de temps elle était assise à tenir ses mains quand le médecin toucha son épaule.  
  
« Maria, il est temps de la laisser. » Lui dit-il. Maria se leva et regarda le visage de sa mère. Elle embrassa sa tempe et relâcha doucement sa prise sur ses mains et les plaça sur son lit. Le docteur la guida hors de la chambre tandis que l'infirmière couvrait le corps.  
  
« Maria, si jamais vous avez besoin d'en parler - - -. » Avant qu'il n'ait seulement pu terminer sa phrase Maria se libéra de sa prise et partit.  
  
Maria ne savait pas où ses pieds la conduisait, mais elle s'en contrefichait. Elle se retrouva finalement à l'entrepôt et regarda son reflet dans une des glaces. Elle fut saisie par son apparence : ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et son visage pâle. Elle s'adossa au miroir, se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et commença à pleurer, simplement pleurer. Aucun bruit, seulement des larmes silencieuses. Maria pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus assez d'eau dans son corps pour produire des larmes. Elle sortit une photo sur laquelle elle et ses parents souriaient à la camera. L'épuisement gagna lentement son corps et elle s'endormit.  
  
Une aveuglante lumière blanche submergea le corps de Maria. Comme la lumière s'ajustait Maria n'était plus dans l'entrepôt. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sentit que quelque chose rampait sur son ventre. Elle baissa les yeux pour s'apercevoir que c'était une araignée. « Ahh ! » Maria sauta sur ses pieds et se débarrassa de la bestiole du revers de la main. Après s'être assurée que rien d'autre de dégoûtant ne rampât sur elle ou son sac à dos elle prit conscience de l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait.  
  
Maria regarda autour d'elle pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus dans l'entrepôt mais dans une.forêt ? « Qu'est-ce que. ? » Maria regardait autour d'elle, complètement perdue.  
  
« Allo ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un ? » Appela- t- elle, pour avoir en guise de réponse le silence le plus complet. Elle fourra la photo dans sa poche et décida d'explorer les alentours. Elle se promenait, entourée d'arbres et des branches et souhaitait qu'elle rencontrerait bientôt quelqu'un.  
  
« Comment est-ce que je suis arrivée ici ? » Se murmura-t-elle. Un son provenant de derrière elle la fit s'arrêter et se retourner.  
  
« Allo ? Y a-t-il quelqu'un ? » Appela-t-elle. Rien. Supposant que ça n'était que le vent, elle continua à marcher. Un grand bruissement de feuilles la fit s'arrêter à nouveau. Son corps se raidit. « Maintenant je sais qu'il y a quelque chose là. » dit-elle. Elle se retourna. « Venez qui que vous soyez. »  
  
Une affreuse et énorme créature sortit des buissons. Elle avait quelque peu l'air humaine à Maria. Elle avait une peau brun foncée et sentait.MAUVAIS. La créature portait une épée, un arc et des flèches. Maria plongea vers le sol quand une flèche se planta dans l'arbre devant lequel elle était quelques secondes plus tôt. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors que la créature se préparait à tirer une autre flèche. « Oh mer- -. »  
  
À suivre.  
  
Veuillez lire et commenter. J'espère que vous trouvez cette histoire intéressante. Et je vais ajouter un autre chapitre bientôt. Veuillez commenter s.v.p.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Note de la traductrice : Si vous allez lire l'histoire originale en anglais vous allez voir qu »il manque 2 ou 3 phrases dans cette version mais c'est parce qu'il y a des choses que je crois impossibles à traduire (ex : What the hell am I doing here ?). Même chose pour certains jurons. La répétition de Maria fait partie de la version originale mais j'ai tout de même remplacé certains Maria par elle. Je vais bientôt updater le prochain chapitre en français. L'histoire originale est intitulée Life Sucks et elle a été écrite par Honolulu. Merci. 


	2. La journée s'améliore vraiment! TT

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, je n'ai pas écrit cette histoire *soupir*, mais je vous la traduit quand même parce que je l'adore !!! =D Elentir gurl  
  
La vie est nulle  
  
Par : Dreamweaver  
  
« de. » Maria roula à sa droite alors que la flèche était tirée et qu'elle frappait à l'endroit où Maria gisait deux secondes avant. Elle se leva et, sans même regarder l'horrible créature, se tourna et partit à courir. Elle toucha les bretelles de son sac à dos pour s'assurer qu'il tenait solidement sur ses épaules. Maria pouvait entendre les feuilles craquer derrière elle et elle assuma que la créature devait l'avoir prise en chasse.  
  
Elle courait aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait, les branches d'arbres égratignant ses bras. Son esprit se demandait si elle devrait se retourner pour voir si la créature était en effet derrière elle. Maria tourna la tête et vit que la créature était 5 pieds(1.66 mètres) derrière elle et qu'elle la rattrapait. 'Maudit Maria ! On ne doit jamais se retourner, t'as vu les films pourtant !' Pensa-t-elle, se maudissant.  
  
Elle couru dans une clairière, seulement pour trouver un autre type affreux. Elle s'arrêta avant de foncer dans lui, ce qui permit à son poursuivant de l'attraper par derrière. « Lâchez-moi ! » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que l'autre commençait à se rapprocher. Maria regarda autour pour voir s'il y avait quoi que ce soit qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour les distraire.  
  
La créature prit son menton et l'obligea à lui faire face. Maria détourna la tête à cause de son odeur. L'odeur nauséabonde du monstre lui donnait des haut-le-c?ur. La créature lui donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac. L'air fut expulsé de ses poumons. Celui qui tenait Maria la lança contre le sol. Maria haletait pour de l'air, tout en tenant son ventre à cause de la douleur.  
  
« Fuck. » Maria se releva, seulement pour être renvoyée au sol par un autre coup. Il semblait que ces êtres horribles se servaient d'elle comme d'un jouet. Chaque fois qu'elle essaierait de se relever ou de se sauver, ils la frapperaient pour qu'elle tombe de nouveau par terre. Ils continuaient à lui donner des coups de pied, de poing et même des gifles. Maria mordit sa lèvre, la faisant saigner, elle n'allait pas leur donner la satisfaction de l'entendre crier. Le sang commença à couler à cause d'une coupure sur son front.  
  
' Relèves-toi idiote ! Ne prend pas cette merde en restant sur ton cul ! Relèves-toi ! Riposte !' Lui criait son esprit. 'Souviens-toi de ton entraînement à tes cours de kickboxing ! Riposte ! NE RESTE PAS SUR TON CUL ET COMBATS !' Quand une des créatures baissa son pied pour lui en donner un coup au visage, elle le saisit et tira de toutes ses forces par en arrière, faisant tomber l'être sordide. L'autre remarqua cela et lui donna un coup de poing en plein visage.  
  
Des points noirs dansaient devant les yeux de Maria mais elle secoua la tête, refusant de perdre conscience. Avec son bras droit, elle donna un grand coup sur les jambes de la créature, la faisant tomber à son tour. Elle se releva. Elle était quasi-certaine que ses côtes devaient être couvertes d'ecchymoses, ainsi que le reste de son corps, mais elle était contente que rien ne soit brisé. Elle prit son sac et en sortit un canif qu'elle transportait toujours avec elle.  
  
Un des créatures la renversa en lui donnant répétitivement des coups de pieds dans le dos. Son visage se tordait de douleur. Elle fit sortir la lame de son canif et coupa le pied de son assaillant. La créature lâcha un cri de douleur. Elle regarda autour d'elle et trouva une grosse branche. Elle rampa vers elle et allait l'atteindre quand elle reçu un coup de pied dans le ventre qui la força à s'en éloigner.  
  
Maria se releva et commença à courir. « À l'aide ! QUELQU'UN ! AIDEZ-MOI S'IL-VOUS-PLAÎT !' Cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces. Aucune réponse. Du coin de l'?il elle pouvait voir les créatures qui couraient derrière elle. Faisant un 180? elle se retourna et couru le plus rapidement possible vers les créatures. Elle utilisa son élan e les renversa par terre. Maria enleva son sac pour ne plus avoir à se soucier d'un poids inutile. Avec le couteau suisse dans sa main, elle marcha sur un des créatures et trancha la gorge de celle qui la poursuivait depuis le début.  
  
Maria se tourna pour faire la même chose à l'autre créature, seulement pour rencontrer un poing. Le poing entrant en contact avec sa mâchoire, elle fut projetée par en arrière. Elle recracha la feuille qui était dans sa bouche. Maria pouvait goûter le sang de sa lèvre éclatée. Elle tint fermement sa mâchoire et essuya le sang qui coulait dans ses yeux. Elle resserra sa prise sur son couteau et observa la créature qui lui avait causé le plus de blessures. Maria l'observait, tentant d'anticiper ses mouvements. La créature commença à tourner autour d'elle, la surveillant comme un prédateur prêt à attaquer sa proie.  
  
La créature sortit son épée de son fourreau. Le métal brillait dans la lumière. Avec son épée en main il commença à attaquer. La seule chose que Maria pouvait faire était d'éviter la lame. Les coups d'épée étaient rapides et puissants. Elle se tourna pour éviter l'épée mais elle n'était pas assez rapide. La pointe de la lame trancha son bras droit de l'épaule au coude, coupant la manche longue de son chandail. Maria perdit sa prise sur son couteau et il tomba par terre. La coupure n'était pas assez profonde pour laisser une cicatrice, mais assez pour faire couler du sang.  
  
« Ahh ! » Maria prit son bras droit et heurta l'arbre derrière elle. Elle leva les yeux et vit que l'épée faisait maintenant son chemin vers sa tête. Elle se lança contre le sol somme l'épée frappait l'arbre. La créature tenta de sortir l'épée de l'arbre mais elle était coincée. Profitant de sa chance, Maria se releva et envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre du monstre, l'éloignant de l'arme. Elle le frappa à nouveau avec un crochet du gauche en plein visage. La créature tomba sur ses genoux, attrapant sa tête, Maria lui envoya un coup de genou en plein visage. La créature tomba sur le sol, inconsciente.  
  
Puisque les deux créatures étaient soi morte soi inconsciente, Maria fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Maria s'adossa à un arbre alors que l'adrénaline qui l'avait gardée en alerte s'en allait peu à peu et que son cerveau commençait à enregistrer la douleur. Elle grimaça comme elle touchait la plaie sur son front. Elle cracha le sang qui était dans sa bouche. Elle n'osait pas toucher sa mâchoire parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait déjà dû commencer à bleuir. Elle se releva lentement, grimaçant en se souvenant que ses côtes étaient également couvertes d'ecchymoses.  
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle et scruta le sol, à la recherche de son couteau. Déplaçant les feuilles, elle le retrouva. Elle utilisa son chandail pour enlever le sang qui couvrait la lame et le ferma, puis le remit dans sa poche. Elle observa la forêt la forêt environnante. Partout où elle regardait le sol était couvert de feuilles mortes et les arbres bloquaient sa vue. La zone était très jolie si on excluait la créature qui était morte d'avoir perdu tout son sang par l'entaille dans sa gorge et l'autre qui semblait avoir disparu.  
  
'Un instant. Reviens en arrière. Où est l'autre ?' Pensa Maria comme elle parcourait le sol du regard à sa recherche. Elle s'approcha de l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé mais il n'y avait là que des feuilles en morceaux. Elle regarda autour mais ne vit rien. Maria se tourna pour scruter la forêt à nouveau et vit le visage de la créature. Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'elle sentit le métal froid pénétrer dans sa chair.  
  
Elle baissa les yeux et vit une dague qui dépassait du côté gauche de son ventre. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle regarda le visage de la créature qui était à un pouce (2.5 cm) du sien. La créature grogna et enfonça la lame plus profondément, jusqu'au manche. Une larme roula le long de la joue de Maria. Elle sentit sa main sur son ventre alors qu'il la repoussait, il empoigna le manche de la dague et la dégagea complètement du ventre de Maria. Maria tomba par terre au moment où la lame fut sortie d'elle.  
  
Des feuilles volèrent dans les airs quand Maria entra en contact avec le sol. La créature n'allait pas être gentille et lui donner rapidement la mort, elle allait seulement la laisser là à saigner jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Elle tâtonna dans sa poche et prit son couteau suisse. Elle ouvrit la lame et la regarda. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle gisait sur le sol, il lui semblait que ça faisait des siècles. Maria se plaça en position assise et vit la créature qui s'éloignait.  
  
Elle releva son bras droit dans les airs. Visant sa cible elle donna un petit coup du poignet et la lame partit, avant de frapper sa cible. Le corps du monstre se raidit un instant et heurta ensuite le sol, morte, la lame sortant de sa tête. N'étant pas quelqu'un à mourir si facilement, Maria rampa jusqu'à son sac où elle avait une trousse de premier soin. Adossée à un arbre, Maria sortit de la gaze, de l'onguent et un pansement.  
  
Elle nettoya la plaie sur son front avec la gaze, y appliqua de l'onguent et y mit le pansement. Elle mit également de l'onguent sur sa lèvre et nettoya son bras. Son bras gauche était couvert de sang provenant de sa blessure. Elle prit de la gaze et l'enroula autour de son bras puis tapa dessus. De l'eau tomba sur son nez. Maria regarda le ciel et vit qu'il était gris et nuageux. De la pluie commença à tomber. « Fucking great. Cette journée se déroule de mieux en mieux. » Se murmura-t-elle.  
  
Maria utilisa de l'eau de pluie pour nettoyer les plaies sur son ventre. Déchirant un grand morceau de gaze, elle le pressa contre sa blessure. Elle inclina la tête par en arrière pour pouvoir enlever un peu de sang de son visage. Elle se regarda. Le chandail noir à manches longues était déchiré au bras droit et trempé de sang. Il y avait un trou dans la zone de l'estomac où la dague avait été enfoncée, aussi couverte de sang. Sa paire de jeans bleue était couverte de saleté et de traces de pieds, mais autrement correcte. Son corps était couvert de bleus, de sang et de coupures.  
  
Maria rangea la trousse de premier soin et prit la serviette qu'elle utilisait pour essuyer sa sueur quand elle dansait. Sachant que la gaze serait incapable d'arrêter tout le sang qui coulait, elle plaça la serviette contre la plaie sur son ventre. Elle mit son sac sur ses épaules, se releva et marcha lentement vers le corps de la créature morte. Elle retira le couteau de dans sa tête, le nettoya et le remit dans sa poche.  
  
Maria regarda autour, essayant de décider par où elle devrait aller. Ne sachant pas le moins du monde où elle était, elle prit simplement une direction au hasard et marcha droit devant elle, pensant qu'elle allait sûrement finir par rencontrer quelqu'un. La pluie continuait à tomber, détrempant son corps. Moins d'une heure plus tard Maria commença à voir des points noirs. Secouant sa tête, elle se força à continuer à marcher. Se secouant à nouveau pour rester éveillée, Maria trébucha et tomba par terre.  
  
Elle se tourna sur le dos et regarda le ciel morne, la pluie tombant sur son visage. 'Je vais mourir' Pensa-t-elle. Maria ferma les yeux et commença à chanter pour elle-même.  
  
I close my eyes,  
  
And I see you standing there,  
  
I cry tears of sorrow,  
  
I die.  
  
Ses larmes commencèrent à se mêler à la pluie. « Aidez-moi quelqu'un, s'il vous plaît ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Pas maintenant ! » Cria-t-elle, sans jamais ouvrir les yeux. Elle recommença à chanter.  
  
How can you see into my eyes  
  
Like open doors  
  
Leading you into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb ?  
  
Without a soul ;  
  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
(Wake me up.)  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
(Save me.)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
(Wake me up.)  
  
Bid my blood to run.  
  
(I can't wake up.)  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
(Save me.)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me.  
  
Breathe into me make me real.  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
(I can't wake up.)  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
(Save me.)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
(Wake me up.)  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up.)  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
(Save me.)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Bring me to life  
  
I've been living a lie/ There's nothing inside  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
  
Without your love, darling.  
  
Only you are the life among the death.  
  
All of this sight.  
  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark,  
  
But you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
I've got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought  
  
Without a voice.  
  
Without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here/ There must be something more  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
(I can't wake up.)  
  
Wake me up inside.  
  
(Save me.)  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
(Wake me up.)  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up.)  
  
Before I come undone.  
  
(Save me.)  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Bring me to life  
  
I've been living a lie/ There's nothing inside  
  
Bring me to life.  
  
La dernière partie de la chanson mourut sur ses lèvres tandis que Maria sombrait dans les ténèbres. Près de là un elf sur son cheval se dirigeait vers elle. L'elf avait entendu le cri et les vers sinistres. L'elf accéléra le rythme de sa monture quand elle ne put plus entendre de voix. Elle scruta la zone d'où les paroles provenaient. Avec sa vision perçante elle une forme gisant sur le sol. Elle s'en approcha et vit que c'était une femme qui était inconsciente et qui saignait.  
  
L'elf descendit de son cheval et prit Maria qu'elle plaça sur son cheval. L'elf-femme monta à son tour sur son destrier et partit à bride abattue vers Fondcombe. « Ouvrez les portes. » Cria l'elf. Elle tira les rênes pour arrêter son cheval. Un autre elf s'approcha d'elle.  
  
« Dame Arwen, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »  
« Faites venir mon père immédiatement. » Dit-elle à l'elf. Bientôt deux autres gardes arrivèrent avec le seigneur Elrond.  
« Arwen, qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il.  
« Père, j'ai trouvé une humaine blessée. Ses blessures sont graves et si vous ne faites rien pour elle, elle va bientôt mourir. » Lui dit- elle.  
« Gardes, occupez-vous d'elle et amenez-la chez les guérisseurs. Arwen, dis-moi comment tu l'as trouvée. » Dit Elrond.  
« Je chevauchais quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un crier à l'aide. J'ai suivi la voix et je l'ai trouvée inconsciente. J'ai déjà envoyé des gardes fouiller les lieux où je l'ai trouvée. »  
« Bien, allons aider les guérisseurs. » Arwen et Elrond retournèrent à la Maison. Ils aidaient les guérisseurs quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
  
« Vous pouvez entrer. » Cria Elrond.  
  
Un garde entra et fit une révérence. « Seigneur Elrond, dame Arwen. J'ai fouillé l'endroit que vous m'avez indiqué comme vous l'avez ordonné. » « Bien, qu'avez-vous trouvé ? » Demanda Arwen. « J'ai suivi la piste de sang que j'assumais être celui de l'humaine. Je l'ai suivie et peu après j'ai trouvé deux orcs. » Dit-il. « Des orcs, près de Fondcombe ? » « Oui madama. Deux orcs morts. Je présume que l'humaine doit être celle qui les a tués tous deux. » Dit-il.  
  
Arwen se tourna vers Elrond. « Père, pensez-vous que ce soit réellement elle qui les ait tués ? »  
« Je ne sais pas Arwen mais nous allons le lui demander à son réveil. »  
Les trois baissèrent les yeux sur Maria.  
  
À suivre.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - Note de la traductrice(E.G.) : Il y a quelques expressions que j'ai laissé en ang lais, mais c'est parce que je suis incapable de les traduire. Merci. Reviewez s.v.p. ^-^ 


	3. Course et saut de balcon

Disclaimer d'E .G. : Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, mais je l'adore tout de même !   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient sauf Maria. Les chansons que j'ai mises dans cette histoire ne sont pas à moi non plus, alors n'intentez pas de poursuites.  
  
N/A : Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, vos commentaires sont très appréciés.  
  
Life sucks (La vie est nulle)  
  
Par : Dreamweaver  
  
Maria se réveilla au son des oiseaux gazouillant et d'agitation à l'extérieur. Elle se retourna dans le lit dans lequel elle était. 'Un lit ?' pensa-t-elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'elle était dans une chambre. Elle se plaça en position assise, grimaçant à chaque mouvement. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'on s'était occupé de ses blessures avec soin. Elle ne portait plus son chandail et ses jeans, mais une chemise de nuit trop grande pour elle.  
  
Elle regarda autour d'elle. Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait un bureau avec une chaise ainsi qu'un pichet d'eau et un verre. La chambre avait un balcon avec vue sur les arbres. Le lit dans lequel elle était assise était également trop grand : il aurait pu contenir quatre personnes comme elle. Il y avait une coiffeuse avec son sac, ses souliers et ses vêtements. Maria enleva la couverture qui la recouvrait et s'approcha du rebord du lit. La chemise de nuit se releva et elle regarda ses jambes. Comme elle l'avait pensé, ces dernières étaient couvertes de bleus.  
  
Elle descendit du lit et fit un pas, pour tomber par terre car ses jambes n'étaient plus habituées à son poids. « Depuis combien de temps suis-je endormie ? », se murmura-t-elle. Elle se releva lentement, pour permettre à ses jambes de s'habituer à sa masse. Après être restée debout un petit moment, elle fit de petits pas pour pouvoir maîtriser le mouvement, puis quand elle sentit que ses jambes étaient moins raides elle commença à prendre de plus grandes enjambées. Elle se regarda dans un miroir qu'elle ne pouvait voir depuis son lit.  
  
Elle avait une mine désastreuse : ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et elle avait beaucoup de mèches rebelles, sa mâchoire était couverte d'ecchymose, sa lèvre inférieure légèrement enflée et il y avait également du sang séché su sa joue et son front à cause de la coupe au dessus de son œil. Si son visage ressemblait à cela, elle se demandait à quoi devait ressembler le reste de son corps... Tandis qu'elle s'examinait dans le miroir, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Les yeux de Maria s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit que c'était une superbe femme à l'allure élancée. La jeune fille se sentait maintenant vraiment petite et laide. Quand la femme la vit, elle commença à parler.  
  
« Oh, vous êtes réveillée ! Nous ne pensions pas que vous alliez vous réveiller si rapidement même en incluant le temps depuis lequel vous étiez blessée et inconsciente quand Arwen vous a trouvée. Je m'appelle Celeste et j'ai veillé sur vous depuis que les guérisseurs vous ont soignée. D'ailleurs vous devriez encore être au lit, vous êtes toujours souffrante. Je peux le dire par la manière dont vous tenez votre ventre et votre regard. Pouvez-vous me comprendre ? ». Maria hocha de la tête. « Bien, puisque vous pouvez tolérer la douleur, voudriez vous prendre un bain ? »  
À la mention d'un bain, Maria hocha vigoureusement de la tête.  
  
« Bien, dans ce cas suivez moi. »  
  
Celeste conduisit Maria au travers d'un jeu de portes qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué. Sa chambre était liée à une salle de bain. À l'intérieur de celle-ci il y avait une baignoire encastrée dans le plancher d'où s'élevait de la vapeur. « Je vais vous laisser prendre un bain. Je vais mettre une robe sur le lit que vous pourrez porter. Je vais bientôt revenir pour voir si tout va bien. » Avant que Maria n'ait eu le temps de remercier Celeste, cette dernière quitta la pièce en fermant les portes derrière elle.  
  
Maria enleva la chemise de nuit et regarda son corps nu dans un miroir de pleine hauteur. Son ventre était couvert de sang séché et l'endroit où elle avait été poignardée était recousu. Son bras était couvert de bleus, mais la blessure était fermée et guérie. Elle se tourna pour regarder son dos, mais grimaça en le voyant : il était plein de petites égratignures, de sang et des bleus le couvraient également. Le reste de son corps était également couvert d'égratignures et de bleus à cause des branches et des coups de pieds d'orcs.  
  
Maria entra lentement dans l'eau. Elle n'était pas brûlante, mais tout de même très chaude. Elle se submergea jusqu'aux épaules et soupira de plaisir. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa simplement l'eau consumer son corps, le relaxer et calmer la douleur. Elle plongea la tête sous l'eau, la ressortit et prit le savon qui était sur le bord de la baignoire. Elle l'approcha de son nez et le sentit, il avait une odeur de vanille. Elle le frotta contre son corps et son visage, les nettoyant ainsi de son sang.  
  
Après s'être rincée, elle prit ce qui lui semblait être du shampooing. Il sentait les pommes vertes. Elle s'en remplit la main et commença à masser ses cheveux avec. Après s'être rincé la tête, Maria resta simplement assise un peu plus dans le bain, les yeux fermés et en profitant encore un peu avant d'avoir à faire face au monde extérieur. Après dix minutes elle sortit de l'eau et se sécha avec une serviette. Elle en utilisa une autre pour sécher une bonne partie de ses cheveux.  
  
Avec une serviette enroulée autour d'elle Maria retourna dans sa chambre. Elle trouva en effet une robe sur le lit elle s'en approcha pour mieux l'observer. Son corset était vert, ses longues manches blanches et le bas était constitué d'un tissu très fluide. La robe ressemblait à ce que Lady Marianne aurait porté dans Robin des Bois. Elle était magnifique et Maria n'aurait vu aucun problème à la porter, seulement les robes restreignaient quelques fois les mouvements et pouvaient devenir inconfortables. Elle la caressa du bout des doigts mais décida qu'elle ne la porterait pas.  
  
Elle retourna où était son sac et en déchargea le contenu par terre. Maria transportait toujours des rechanges de vêtements, de sous-vêtements, de soutien-gorge et de bas, ainsi qu'une brosse à dents et de la pâte à dents, de l'antisudorifique et une brosse à cheveux au cas où elle devrait passer la nuit à l'hôpital. Elle transportait également un étui avec ses lunettes et un autre avec des verres de contact. Maria enleva ses verres de contact et mit ses lunettes. Elle examina sa trousse de premiers soins et s'assura que rien ne manquait. Elle trouva ses souliers de ballerine, ses collants et son justaucorps. La jeune humaine prit sa brosse à dents et son dentifrice avant de retourner à la salle de bain.  
  
Quand elle revint elle se changea. Elle mit ses sous-vêtements, son soutien-gorge et un peu d'antisudorifique puis son jeans noir et son chandail sans manches noir. Il était écrit sur ce chandail G.W.M.A.(Standing for girl with major attitude). Elle mit ses bas et enfila ses souliers avant de tout remettre dans son sac sauf sa brosse à cheveux et un élastique. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides ce qui lui facilitait la tâche. Elle se peigna donc et plaça ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval.  
  
Elle marcha jusqu'aux vêtements qu'elle portait le jour où elle avait été attaquée et les observa. La manche du chandail était déchirée et le tissu à la hauteur du ventre était imbibé de sang. Elle regarda ses jeans. Ils n'avaient pas l'air si pires, mais avaient besoin d'un bon lavage. Elle vit la serviette qu'elle avait utilisé afin d'arrêter l'écoulement de sang de son ventre. Elle était couverte de sang, de son sang. Quand elle aurait une chance elle demanderait où elle pouvait laver ses vêtements. Mettant de côté la serviette, elle prit ses jeans et en vida les poches.  
  
Elle prit son canif et l'ouvrit. Maria regarda la lame et se souvint comment elle en avait fait usage mais ne put s'empêcher de frémir à cette pensée. Elle remit la main dans la poche latérale et y trouva deux billets froissés ainsi que quelques élastiques à cheveux. Elle trouva également dans la poche arrière de son pantalon une photo qu'elle sortit. Elle l'observa en se souvenant du jour où elle avait été prise.  
  
Maria et ses parents étaient partis faire un pique-nique à la plage ce jour- là. Ils avaient construit tous ensemble un château de sable et avaient voulu le prendre en photo avant que la marée montante ne le détruise. Son père avait programmé l'appareil photo et s'était placé avec eux pour être sur l'image. Ils se tenaient tous derrière le château avec de grands sourires niais.  
  
Les yeux de Maria se remplirent de larmes mais la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Elle remit donc rapidement la photo dans sa poche tandis que Céleste entrait.  
  
« Re-bonjour. Comment était le bain ? » demanda Céleste.  
  
« Bien, merci. » Répondit Maria.  
  
« Comment se fait0il que vous ne portiez pas la robe ? » Maria n'entendit pas un mot de ce que Céleste avait dit car elle était trop fixée sur les oreilles de cette dernière. Elles étaient pointues. Maria ne sut pas ce qui lui prit mais en trois enjambées elle était près de Céleste.  
  
Céleste fut surprise par la soudaine proximité et le mouvement de Maria. L'humaine éleva un bras, attrapa une des oreilles et la tira fort. « Ahh ! » Cria Céleste, sa main réconfortant immédiatement son oreille douloureuse.  
  
Les yeux de Maria s'agrandirent. « Elles sont réelles. », soupira-t- elle. « Bien sûr qu'elles sont réelles. Ça fait mal. Les oreilles des elfs sont très sensibles. »  
  
Deux gardes entrèrent en entendant crier.  
  
« Est-ce que tout va bien ? », demanda l'un deux.  
  
« Je vais bien, merci. »  
  
Maria ne répondit pas, elle regardait les oreilles des gardes.  
  
« Des elfs ? Vous êtes tous des elfs ? », demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Oui. », répondit Céleste.  
  
Maria recula. « Les elfs n'existent pas. »  
  
« Bien sûr que si. », répondit Céleste.  
  
« Non, sauf si on compte les lutins du Père Noël. »  
  
« Qui est le père Noël ? ». À cette question, Maria commença à paniquer un peu.  
  
« Où suis-je ? »  
  
« Dans la Maison d'Elrond. », répondit Céleste.  
  
« Qui est-ce ? »  
  
« Le seigneur Elrond gouverne Fondcombe. »  
  
« Fondquoi ? »  
  
« Fondcombe. »  
  
Maria prit un air confus. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de Fondcombe. Dans quel état sommes-nous ? »  
  
« État ? », demanda Céleste.  
  
« Madame, vous êtes à Fondcombe, en Terre du Milieu. », lui dit l'un des gardes. »  
  
« Terre du Milieu ? Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pris, mais il n'y a pas d'endroit pareillement nommé. C'est simplement la Terre, il n'y a pas de milieu. »  
  
« Madame, c'est vous qui êtes confuse. Nous devrions vous emmener voir le seigneur Elrond. »  
  
« Je n'irai nulle part avec vous espèce de...de monstres ! Je m'en vais. »  
  
Avant qu'un seul d'entre eux n'ait eut le temps de réagir, Maria les eut dépassés et couru hors de la chambre. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle allait mais elle continua sa course. Elle pouvait entendre Céleste et les gardes l'appeler. Elle continua à courir, suivant le dédale de corridors mais juste comme elle croyait les avoir semés elle arriva dans un cul-de- sac. Elle pouvait les entendre se rapprocher. La seule manière de leur échapper était de rebrousser chemin où passer par la porte fermée. 'La porte ! ', pensa-t-elle. Maria tourna la poignée pour se rendre compte que la porte était barrée.  
  
« Ouvre-toi, je t'en prie ! », supplia-t-elle. Elle se retourna et les vit qui approchaient. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de défoncer la porte. Elle recula et frappa la porte avec son pied de toutes ses forces mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Maria pénétra dans la pièce en courant pour la trouver remplie de personnes qui l'observaient. « Oh fu- - » Elle fut interrompue quand Céleste et les gardes entrèrent.  
  
« Attrapez-la ! », crièrent les gardes. Tout les gens dans la salle se levèrent et tentèrent de l'attraper mais elle leur échappa et couru jusqu'au balcon. Elle se retourna pour voir Céleste et les gardes s'approcher d'elle.  
  
Maria regarda en bas et vit que le balcon était à environ 30 ou 40 pieds du sol (10 à 13mètres). « Madame, vous n'avez plus nulle part ou courir, alors s'il vous plait venez à l'intérieur pour que nous puissions parler. », dit Céleste en tenant ses mains contre son cœur.  
  
« Sûrement pas ! Je n'irai nulle part avec vous, je retourne chez moi. Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi et tout, mais je dois partir. », leur répondit Maria. Elle prononça une courte prière et se prépara à sauter en bas du b balcon quand un elf l'interpella.  
  
« Madame, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Descendez de la rampe et nous pourrons en parler. » Elle le regarda avec précaution. L'elf tendit sa main vers elle, l'incitant à prendre la sienne. Elle pouvoir voir de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.  
  
Maria leva de manière hésitante sa main pour prendre celle de l'elf quand elle aperçu du coin de l'œil un mouvement. Elle tourna la tête et vit que c'était un autre elf qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle retira vivement sa main. « Bel essai, mais je ne crois pas. ». Sur cela, elle sauta, décrivant une rotation avec son corps. Elle pouvait entendre les cris de Céleste et des autres. Elle ramena ses jambes ensemble et son corps commença à tourner plus rapidement, au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du sol. Elle plaça son corps pour atterrir correctement. Elle toucha le sol sur une jambe, l'autre levée derrière elle pour servir de contrepoids. Elle venait de réussir un jeté en tournant.   
  
Maria regarda et vit que la majorité d'entre eux avaient une expression surprise sur leur visage. Elle leur sourit et partit à courir. Comme elle tournait un coin, elle heurta quelque chose parce qu'elle tomba sur son derrière. Elle frotta son postérieur en regardant ce qui l'avait fait chuter. Elle regarda par-dessus ses lunettes et vit que c'était un homme qui tenait une épée. Elle rampa pour s'éloigner de lui et fonça dans quelque chose d'autre. Elle se retourna et vit des pieds. Elle regarda la personne des à la tête et vit que c'était un très bel homme elf qui avait aussi une arme dans ses mains.  
  
Maria sauta sur ses pieds et regarda alternativement les deux, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle entendit des gens arriver vers eux, de la gauche. Elle tourna la tête et vit un grand homme à l'allure royale et aux cheveux foncés qui dirigeait un groupe de personnes vers eux. « Maudit, je suis encerclée. », murmura-t-elle. L'elf aux cheveux foncés la regarda, avec de l'amusement dans les yeux. « Avez-vous terminé de courir ? », lui demanda-t-il.  
  
Maria regarda autour, à la recherche d'une issue mais n'en vit pas.  
  
« Ouais, étant donné que je n'ai nulle part où aller. », répondit-elle.  
  
« Mon nom est Elrond, seigneur de Fondcombe. Puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes ? »  
  
« Mon nom est Marianna Lanosa, seigneur ou dame de rien, mais les gens m'appellent Maria. Enchantée de vous rencontrer. »  
  
« Dame Marianna- -«   
  
« Pas de dame et Maria est correct. », lui dit-elle, le coupant.  
  
« Bien... Maria. Vous avez plusieurs questions à savoir comment vous êtes arrivée ici et pourquoi vous y êtes. »  
  
« Vous avez mauditement raison. » Quelques personnes observant la scène sursautèrent en entendant sa façon de répondre.  
  
« Je peux vous donner des explications et calmer vos peurs. »  
  
« Je n'ai pas peur, pas vraiment. Je suis seulement confuse. »  
  
« Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de me suivre dans ma bibliothèque nous pourrons en parler là. »  
  
« Bien, montrez le chemin. » Elrond se tourna et commença à marcher avec Maria qui le suivait. La jeune humaine s'arrêta une seconde, tenant ses côtes et prit une profonde inspiration.   
  
Elrond s'arrêta et la regarda. « Êtes-vous correcte ? »  
  
« Je vais bien. C'est seulement un peu de douleur, rien de très grave. Continuez à marcher. » Il hocha de la tête et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Maria continuait à tenir son ventre tout en le suivant. Elle baissa la tête pour pouvoir ignorer les regards des gens qui observaient la scène se dérouler.  
  
L'elf et l'homme dans lesquels Maria avait foncé étaient près l'un de l'autre et se parlaient.  
  
« Qui crois-tu que c'est, Aragorn ? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas Legolas mais je suis certain qu'Elrond nous le dira plus tard. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas nous exercer au champ de tir ? »  
  
« Bien. » Legolas et Aragorn y allèrent ensemble, mais l'elf ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir que cette fille allait être quelqu'un de très important.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Note de l'auteure : J'espère que vous avez aimé ça. Plus de Legolas à venir ben sûr. Je vais bientôt updater. Si vous désirez connaître les figures que Maria exécute vous pouvez aller voir et là où j'ai trouvé la majorité de mes informations. Reviewez s.v.p. ! 


End file.
